


Operation Laundry

by stellarmeadow



Series: Summer 2013 Prompts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's tired of all of Steve's silly rules, so he decides to tackle them one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> From a prompt by Tkeyla - "Steve doing his and Danny's laundry. You know he'd treat it like a military operation." Thank you for the prompt!! :):) 
> 
> ~~~

Danny listened for Steve's footsteps at the top of the stairs, waiting until they were close enough to their bedroom. As Steve walked through the door, Danny tossed his socks into the white hamper in the closet. 

"Danny," Steve said, the long-suffering sigh accompanying the word forcing Danny to hold back a grin. "Seriously, how many times have I told you the dark blue hamper is for dark clothes? The medium blue is for lighter clothes," he listed for the millionth time, "and the white hamper is for whites."

Steve grabbed the socks out of the white hamper and dropped them into the dark blue one with a very pointed look at Danny.

"I guess I'm just not used to the Army's laundry rules," Danny said, holding his hands out wide as if he was completely innocent.

"A? Navy," Steve said, folding his arms over his chest and looking down his nose in a way that Danny was sure meant he was certifiable for finding it cute instead of annoying. "B? They're not the Navy's rules, they're mine, and they're meant to make it easier to do the laundry, all based on logic and the fact that we barely get time to do laundry anyway. C? You've lived here for 2 months--at what point are you going to become familiar with the logical and reasonable rules for household chores?"

"If you'd rather me do my own laundry--"

"Yeah, because that worked out so well."

Danny shrugged. "It's not my fault you have some space age, probably classified washing machine. Anyway, the laundry room dried. Eventually."

"Yes, and, as a result, you're stuck with my rules."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You have too many rules," he said, unbuttoning his shirt, watching how Steve's focus immediately shifted to the slow reveal of skin, his eyes darkening. Danny let the shirt slide off his shoulders, catching it with his thumb and forefinger. Steve's eyes were still focused on Danny's chest.

He dropped the white shirt in the dark blue hamper. "Is the world going to end if that goes in there?" he asked, his voice low.

Steve's eyes flickered to the blue hamper, then back to Danny's chest."That's not the point," he said, but his voice lacked a certain note of conviction. 

"It is the point," Danny said, keeping his voice low as he slowly undid his fly. His point was actually much bigger than laundry, but laundry was a start.

He stepped out of his dark gray pants and briefs at the same time, bending slowly to pick them up to drop them into the white hamper. "World's still here," Danny said, stepping forward until he was less than an inch from Steve. 

Steve's focus was definitely not on the hampers. His eyes zeroed in on Danny's cock, starting to fill under Steve's attention. "Yeah," Steve said, distractedly and about five seconds too late.

"Steven."

Steve's eyes traveled slowly up to Danny's face. "Hm?"

"Why are you still dressed?"

"Right." Steve shucked off his clothes with a speed Danny had learned to appreciate. 

They were in a puddle on the floor when Steve reached for Danny, but Danny stepped back, pointing at the clothes. "Shouldn't those be in the hamper?"

Steve made a noise almost like a growl low in his throat as he bent over and grabbed the clothes. He tossed them in the nearest hamper, white pants, blue t-shirt and black briefs all landing mostly in the dark blue hamper. "Happy?"

"Not as happy as you're gonna be when I'm done with you," Danny said, pulling Steve towards the bed.

After all, the lesson wouldn't be learned without some positive reinforcement.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
